


Behind Emerald Eyes

by Mistress_of_Spellcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Blind Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Grey Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Disability, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Queer Characters, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sane Tom Riddle, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Smart Harry Potter, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Female Character, poc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Spellcraft/pseuds/Mistress_of_Spellcraft
Summary: Harry is blind and runs away from Dudley and his friends. He is found by the unlikeliest of people. What happens when this person decides to raise the boy-who-lived.Many thanks to TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for being my beta for this story.





	1. Rough Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlyCeeCeeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/gifts).



> Please leave Kudos and comments if you enjoy.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry POV

Pain! Harry was in pain and didn’t know where he was. Dudley had chased him out of the Dursley’s yard. While Harry had lost him and his bully friends, he had gotten lost himself. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see. Harry’s first memory was already through blurry eyes and in the last six months, his vision was down to just telling light from dark. As his vision had started to go, his other senses had become far more acute. Harry was having an easier time sensing things around him and could even avoid Dudley and the bullies trying to swing at him or grab him. That didn’t mean he could tell how far he had run or how much time had passed.

Eventually, Harry could tell he had found the edge of a park. There was a strong smell of flowers and mulch. Harry remembered those from Aunt Petunia’s garden. He could hear the chains holding up swings and the creak of plastic on wood. He found a bench and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and tucking his head as tears began to fall.

Last night Uncle Vernon had used his belt after Harry accidently knocked over a vase. The TV had been so loud that Harry couldn’t quite “see” where he was going. Not that that mattered to his “family”. It was like they didn’t even realise he was blind and to be honest that was likely true. They never paid any attention to the small boy except when he messed up on chores or they needed someone to blame. Harry was starving, having missed the only time he really ate, which was the free lunch at school. He wondered if he was going to die out here. Harry knew the Dursleys were not wasting time searching for him and it was getting darker. 

Severus POV

Snape’s typical scowl sat on his face as he went walking through the muggle areas near his house. This newest potion he was working to create was providing an aggravating challenge. Severus found himself in the unique situation of needing some fresh air to clear his head and think. The park nearby had a beautiful garden with a walking path through it. It was most likely the only place Severus found comfort outside of Hogwarts and his own flat. He rented a little flat as his old family home was full of bad memories.

Deep in thought, Severus found himself on an end of the park he normally did not visit. Startled at the amount of time that had passed, he realised it was getting late. Looking around to get his bearings, his eyes fell on a young child curled up on a park bench. He could hear loud sobs coming from the child and wondered where their parents were. This child could barely be more than 4 or 5 with how small they were. Severus couldn’t tell at this distance if they were a boy or girl.

Against his better judgement, Severus began moving toward the bench. When he was a few feet away, he cleared his throat so as not to scare the child. The child’s head popped up and swung toward him. However, Severus noticed that it stopped short of the eyes looking at him and the one ear was turned more in his direction.

“H..Hello...is...is someone there. P..please, I can’t see you. P..please don’t hurt me.” Severus gasped as he took a few more steps towards the boy. The child was blind. How could they be out here alone, no cane or guide dog. 

Stepping closer, “child are you alone? I will not hurt you. I am about 5 feet to your right.” Now this close, Severus could tell the boy? Yes boy, was wearing threadbare clothes much to big for his frame. He was barefoot, and Severus could see dark rust colored stains on the boy’s clothes. Severus had enough experience to recognise dried blood. The boys head had turned to face him. Severus nearly went into shock as familiar emerald eyes searched for him without seeing him.

“Lily,” he muttered under his breath. He scanned the boy further. Other than the eyes and the pouty full lips, this young boy looked just like his old tormentor. There was no mistaking once he saw the scar, this was Harry Potter. The son of his hated enemy and his beloved Lily. Severus almost turned and fled right then. However, something else pulled him to the child’s side. When Harry flinched as he reached out to touch him, Severus knew this boy needed help.

Harry POV

Harry had no idea how long he had been sitting there. Suddenly, he heard someone clearing their throat. Turning his ear more toward the sound, Harry tried to pick up anymore sounds. “H..Hello...is...is someone there. P..please, I can’t see you. P..please don’t hurt me.” Harry heard a gasp and a rustle as the person moved closer. 

“Child are you alone. I will not hurt you. I am about 5 feet to your right.” This man already realised he was blind. He must be smart. After turning to face the man more face on, he heard the man mutter Lily under his breath. 

Harry flinched as the man was suddenly at his side. “It’s ok Harry, it’s ok. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“H..Harry? Who is Harry?” Harry’s head tilted in confusion. His name was Freak, and he told the man so.

“Those filthy Muggles, and bloody hell Albus, how could you let this happen.” Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. “No one is named freak. You are Harry. I knew your mum and dad, in fact, your mom was my friend. Their names were Lily and James. They were a witch and a wizard, and you, Harry, are also a wizard.”

“NO..no..parents bad drunks. Die in car crash.” Harry was in shock trying to understand.

“Harry, Harry calm down. Your parents were never drunks. They were brave and died defending you from a evil, bad man.” Severus swore under his breath, holding back from rushing off to kill those muggles and maybe Dumbledore as well. “Ok Harry. If you agree to it, I am going to take you home with me. You can have some food, clean up and sleep in a bed. How does that sound?”

Harry’s eyes widened. Food, a bed, this man was a total stranger, but he did seem to know Harry. He much prefered thinking his parents were not bad people and actually loved him. “I..I can come with you sir, you won’t hurt me? Or make me do ‘that’ with you?”

Severus POV

At this point, Severus was seething. If that question meant what he thought...well he was holding on by a thread. He needed to get home and make some floo calls and drink large quantities of Firewhiskey. “No Harry, I will never hurt you or do anything else bad to you. I promise I won’t. Will you come with me?” Severus was taken by surprise as the little boy leapt into his arms, hugging him tight. Severus’s heart melted slightly and he just held on tight as he stood up. “Hold on tight, this is going to feel weird.” Then with a crack, they were gone from sight.

Instantly, they were standing in Severus’s living room. He set Harry on the couch before making him a peanut butter sandwich and slicing up an apple for him. “Stay and eat, Harry. I need to get in touch with some people, ok. There is a sandwich and eight apple slices 2 inches beside your left hand on a plate.” As Harry began eating slowly, Severus went over to the floo. He started with Poppy, then called Lucius and Minerva. Within minutes of calling, each of them was standing in his small flat. 

“Harry, would it be ok if Miss Poppy examines you with her magic? She is a healer and can help with any pain or cuts, ok.”

Poppy’s POV

When Harry nodded shyly, he sat still as Poppy ran her wand over him. Severus had already informed her that Harry was blind and told her to check for everything, even ‘that’. Poppy had turned pale at that, but stood resolute, afraid of what she was going to find. After she was finished, she had a small stack of diagnostic parchments. She told Harry that he could take a nap on the couch as she went and talked with the other adults. Harry laid down and was instantly asleep on the warm, comfy couch.

Poppy joined the rest of the adults at the kitchen table with a grim look on her face. None of the others were speaking and all three had tumblers of Firewhiskey in front of them. Severus slid a tumbler over to her as well and she took a small sip in order to calm down.

“This is appalling. He is only six and already all of this. First, off he is blind. He can tell when it’s light or dark around him but that is it and even that might fade. Severus, I think it is to late for any sort of potion to do any good. If we had caught it when it first started going bad, maybe, but it's to late.” Taking a deep breath to calm herself. “He has multiple improperly healed fractures and two breaks. There is scarring all over his back, chest, thighs, and arms. Some are burns and cuts. Many more look like he was whipped with something that had a metal end like a belt. He has been starved and is extremely malnourished. There is evidence of sexual assault as well.” At this, Poppy broke down in tears.

She watched as Severus got up and went to a cupboard and pulled out four vials. He handed one to each of them and kept one for himself. She trusted Severus, as he did brew all of the potions she used at the school, and downed hers. Poppy sighed as the Calming Draught immediately took effect. Her shoulders slumped in relief as did everyone else’s. Nobody lost the serious expression on their faces.

Severus POV

“Lucius, I need to know what legal actions I need to take to make sure those muggle monsters are dealt with to the full extent of the law. Also, if Albus is Harry’s guardian as I believe, he needs to be removed and if we can take action against him we shall do that as well. Not sure how much we can touch the old goat. Poppy, I need to know which potions Harry is going to need to improve. Minerva, I need you to run interference against Albus. Make sure he does not know what we are trying to do, and do not let him interfere. That bastard has failed Harry, probably in an attempt to manipulate Harry for his ‘Greater Good’ campaign.” Severus took a quick breath.

“I will not let Harry go back to those monsters or be manipulated. This goes against everything I felt towards Potter, but I will see to it the rest of his childhood is safe and happy.”

“Who knows Sev, maybe this little one can finally melt the ice block you trapped your heart in.” Minerva gave a rough laugh at the face Severus made. She could see, however, the softness that had already come to his eyes since she got here. She knew he had also had a rough childhood and hoped this would help both Sev and Harry heal.

“Ok, we know what needs to happen. Let’s meet back here in two days to see where we are at.”

All the adults nodded and made their way to the fireplace. They each went to their respective homes. Poppy took a moment first to go over the potion regimen Harry needed. She also stressed his need to eat properly but that it would take time for Harry to be able to eat bigger portion meals. Harry would also need support. She wasn’t sure how much his young mind might remember or retain. However, he had certainly had plenty of trauma. Poppy reminded Severus to look into Mind Healers or even muggle therapists if he felt Harry needed the extra help.

With everyone gone, Severus walked back over to the couch. Looking down at this small child that he had now claimed responsibility for, Severus hoped he didn’t screw up. He couldn’t screw up. He had promised Lily, and he would be damned if he failed now. He picked up the little bundle. Harry gave a little snuffle and clutched at his robes. Despite everything Severus gave a small smile while tucking Harry in to the guest bed. He was going to need to get a bigger space after this, but that could come later. The next few days were going to be hectic, but Harry, Harry would be worth it.


	2. New People, New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after being found by Severus, what will this new life mean for young Harry.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he immediately knew something was different. One, he could see the light that was filling the space he was in. Two, he was on a real bed, with real pillows and a real blanket. Then his memory returned to him of what had happened last night. A nice man had found him and taken him home. He got a delicious sandwich and apple slices. A nice lady had used magic to check on him. Magic, wow, magic was real and he could use it. He wondered how it worked.

Now he had another problem. He needed to pee and he was in an unknown room in an unknown house. Also, would the nice man, umm Severus he remembered, would Severus make him cook and clean? Would Severus hit him or do ‘that’ to him? Severus hadn’t last night, but what if he changed his mind. Harry sat up in bed and began to panic. Should he yell, should he try to leave? Luckily, before he could continue those thoughts, the door opened. Harry tried to face that way and noticed a swirl of color where he thought the man was.

“Ah, you are up Harry. Are you ok, do you need anything?” Noticing Harry hesitate, “Harry, you are allowed to ask. I promised last night to take care of you. I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

“Ineedtopee.”

“Speak up.”

“I need the bathroom, sir.”

“Ok, do you want help up or do you want to try and come to me?”

Harry wasn’t sure if there would be any obstacles, but he was determined to try. He could hear where the voice was, and the swirls of color were still there. Harry pushed the covers back. Then sliding his legs over the side, he tentatively placed his feet on the floor. He was amazed to feel the soft warm texture of the carpet and even smiled. Harry then made his way slowly over to Severus swinging his arms in front of him.

“Very good, Harry. How did you know where I was?”

“Well sir, you were talking and I didn’t hear you move. You also glow swirly colors. Yours look like what I imagine a storm looks like. The lady last night was bright, her colors looked like sunshine feels. And when she was waving in front of me ribbons of color came at me from her glowing stick. I could feel them coming too.”

“That is impressive Harry, that is a very rare skill. Now take my hand. I will show you how to get to the bathroom. After that, you can take a bath while I make breakfast. What do you want?” Seeing Harry’s wide eyes and his mouth opening and closing. “How about I make something and we can find out if you like it.”

Severus than took his time to make sure Harry knew which way the door opened. Then he showed him how, if he turned right and placed his left hand on the wall, he could walk down the hallway that had the bathroom at the end. He helped Harry feel out in front of him for the door handle. Once inside, he directed Harry to feel around for the sink and showed him which knob was which temperature. Then Severus allowed Harry to feel out the toilet and also the tub/shower so he could manoeuver around the small room without hurting himself. “Call me once you are done, Harry, and I will help with setting up the tub.”

Harry was surprised that Severus was allowing him to be alone. Severus realised he was smart enough and had enough awareness, at least once he familiarised himself with a room, to handle himself. Once done, he called out for Severus. Severus helped him out of the nasty old clothes. He was gentle and made no move to touch Harry once he was undressed. 

After Harry was in the tub, Severus helped him work the knobs to get the temperature right as well as how to stopper the drain. Severus told him to point his hand down from the lip of the tub and to turn the water off once it had filled that high. Harry thought Severus was really smart to show him things that let him do it on his own. It made him feel free, something he hadn’t felt ever. Harry took his time finding where the soap and shampoos were. Severus even tilted a few drops in from a vial and the water smelled like flowers and filled the tub with bubbles.

Severus went off to make a simple breakfast. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast and a glass of orange juice was prepared, then placed under charms to keep everything ready. He then went to check on Harry. Amazed that he skipped right to thinking of the young boy as Harry and not as Potter. The boy was his ward now, and after finding out the things he did yesterday, he wasn’t going to abandon him. In fact, by taking in Harry he could ensure that the boy never became too much like his father.

Knocking, he called in asking Harry if he was done and wanted help. He received a yes then a no. Severus had decided last night to give Harry as much freedom as possible. He knew Harry would need constant reassurance, and would take awhile to trust him. After hearing the report from Poppy, he could barely contain his anger. How could Petunia allow this to happen? He knew that woman was vile, but this was her nephew. Shaking himself out of these thoughts he heard a small voice calling out.

“M..mr. Severus..sir, is there a towel for me to use?”

Severus swore under his breath. “Yes Harry, let me grab it while you drain the tub.”

So Severus summoned a towel. Then stepping inside he found Harry squatting in the tub. He softly coaxed the boy over wrapping him in the softest towel Harry and ever felt. Harry was the surprised when Severus informed him that he had bought new clothes just that morning. Harry excitedly moved back to his room, keeping his left hand on the wall until he found his door. Severus helped him get dressed in his new jeans and tshirt. Then they went back to the dining table and Severus helped by telling him where the plate and silverware was sitting. 

Harry was excited to eat the delicious food he could smell. He was so used to just a little bit of stale toast and water every now and then. Harry ate as much as he could without making himself sick. Severus stared at the amount of food still on Harry’s plate, reminding himself that it would take time for Harry to regain a proper appetite. Speaking of, he handed Harry a number of potions. Harry didn’t complain but grimaced as he downed each one. 

“Well little one, we have all summer to do whatever we want before I have to back to Hogwarts to teach. Don’t worry, you will be coming with me. Then you have a whole castle to explore. I can start teaching you potions, magic, or read from my rather large library. Do you know how to read braille Harry?”

“N..no sir, sorry sir, Dursley’s never cared.”

“Harry, you never have to apologise for anything those people did to you. They were at fault and should be going to jail soon. Then you get to stay with me. Would you like that little one?”

“R..r..really sir, I can stay?”

“Yes Harry, and you can call me Severus or Sev. I want you to know, I would never try to replace your parents. However, if you find yourself seeing me as one, you can come up with something to call me then, ok.”

Harry gave him a huge smile making his heart swell. “Ok si...Severus.”

“I can even introduce you to my friends’ children if you would like, Harry. They would all be close in age to you. Especially my godson, Draco. Now would like to explore a bit so you can get around better without needing me. Then we can go to the books, I think I can find a way for us both to learn braille.”

Harry smiled again as he waited for Severus to finish his meal. Afterwards, Severus used magic to set the dishes to cleaning. Harry told him it looked like blue ribbons had shot out of his glowy stick when he did that. They then took their time exploring the whole house. Soon, Harry had a mental map and was able to wander comfortably without hitting anything. Severus was a bit surprised at the amount of intelligence the boy had. They finished their tour in time for lunch, and Harry again tried to eat as much as possible.

After lunch found them walking to the muggle library. Harry was happy to be wearing new socks and shoes. They were very comfy and actually fit his feet. Once they got to the library, Severus asked the lady at the desk if they could check out books that taught braille. The woman cooed at Harry, who blushed. She then awwed as Severus explained why Harry didn’t already know how.

Armed with several books, they trekked back home, Harry holding Severus’s hand the whole way. Severus would never say it out loud, but he loved every second of helping Harry navigate along the sidewalk. He knew that soon they would need to take a shopping trip to get Harry more clothes, a cane, and maybe even a magical seeing eye dog. They would also need to go to Gringotts to help legally make Severus Harry’s guardian.That could wait until either tomorrow or the day after that.

Severus didn’t want to overwhelm the boy, so once they got home they sat down with the books and began to learn. By dinner time, Harry had already memorised the braille alphabet. Harry seemed able to retain pretty much every detail of things he heard, touched, smelled, or felt. It was quite impressive to see Harry move about with confidence despite running into a few things here or there.

At one point, Harry bumped into a side table causing a vase to fall off and shatter. Harry immediately began apologising and begging Severus not to hit him. It took a great deal of convincing and showing Harry he could fix the vase with magic before Harry would calm. Harry then ran into his arms and sat on his lap until he calmed down and could breathe again. After that, Severus vowed to walk around the house and cast permanent sticking charms to anything he worried Harry might knock over.

After dinner, they read some more while music played over the Wizarding Wireless Network. Eventually, Harry started yawning and his eyes began drooping closed. Harry fell asleep snuggled into Severus’s chest. Severus carefully picked him up and carried him to bed. Tucking Harry in Severus was caught off guard with the need to lean over and kiss Harry’s forehead. He gave in wondering how he had ever thought that he would hate this sweet little one. 

Hours later, Severus was awoken as Harry climbed into his bed. “Nightmare” was all the boy said before curling into Severus and falling back to sleep. Severus sighed as he knew his reputation was going to crumble at school. As he wrapped an arm around Harry, he decided it was well worth working extra hard to intimidate his students. He fell back to sleep wondering at all the surprises Harry had in store for him. He vowed to keep Harry safe and love him as his own son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like this I have three other active stories going right now. I am attempting to put all four stories on a schedule.


	3. New Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry had an exciting summer before Hogwarts with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I've been sick and forgot my Sunday posting promise.
> 
> Edited: I uploaded the wrong chapter sorry about that. Correct chapter uploaded.

Severus woke up to the unusual sensation of someone else in his bed. He then remembered Harry crawling in last night after a nightmare. He was glad Harry trusted him enough after just a few short days. Seeing as the sun was streaming in through the bedroom window, Severus decided to get up. Trying and failing to not wake Harry as he got out of bed, he calmed the boy.

“It’s ok Harry, you had a nightmare last night. Do you want to go back to sleep or get up with me?”

“I’ll get up Severus, I am used to being up early. Do you want me to make breakfast for you? Then I will start cleaning if you show me where the supplies are.”

Severus tried to hold in his anger and not shout. He knew that would scare the boy. Not wanting to cause any setbacks, he took a deep breath before speaking.

“Little bat, you never have to cook or clean again if you don’t want to. I am going to take care of you from now on. I am not those people. They were wrong and bad people, do you understand? You get to be just a kid.”

“R..really..” Those bright green eyes were wide as Harry tried to keep his face towards Severus.

“Really. Now do you want to help or would you like to take a bath while I cook?”

“Umm I would like to help, please.”

With that, Severus let Harry lead the way to the kitchen. He encouraged him to feel things out and listen to any noises that might echo off of things. They took their time working side by side. Severus talked through each step, letting Harry mix the eggs for their omelets. When Harry tried to reach for a knife to help cut the vegetables, Severus had to be quick. He took Harry’s hands in his own and showed him how to feel things out so he wouldn’t cut himself. It made him worry, but Harry needed to learn if he was ever going to be able to work on potions with Severus.

After breakfast came another bath. Severus was proud to see Harry do it all on his own. Then came more study of braille for a few hours. Harry was learning this quickly and Severus wondered if Harry might just have an eidetic memory. Severus realised he might have to put in some extra time to catch up. They paused for lunch before Severus starting teaching Harry about magic and Hogwarts. For now it was just the basics, but Harry had a lot to learn. Severus was determined that Harry would be well prepared, if not ahead of the others in his first year at Hogwarts.

To end the day they had dinner together. Afterwards was either time in front of the telly or listening to the radio. By the time eight o’clock rolled around, Harry’s eyes were drooping. Severus picked him and carried him to bed. After tucking Harry in, Severus read a children’s story. He decided to start with Narnia, thinking Harry would like the adventure and magic of the stories. Two hours later, as he was attempting to read a potions journal in braille, Severus again found Harry crawling into bed and snuggling into his side.

Over the next few weeks they went through a similar pattern. Harry was becoming more independent and less skittish around the flat. Harry was reading so well that Severus let him have complete access to his massive home library. He could see the intelligence in Harry, who would ask questions when he didn’t understand something. Their other lessons were also going well. At night, Harry would often come into Severus’s room to sleep, but the number of times it happened was lessening. Severus would refuse to say it out loud, but he hated knowing that Harry would soon not need him at night.

The weeks were also filled with new and different things for Harry. He learned how to walk most places with a cane. Severus took him shopping in both Diagon Alley and muggle London. Harry also got to make some friends. Namely he became very close with Draco Malfoy, whose dad had helped Severus. There was also Neville Longbottom. Neville was a shy kid, but they connected after Harry learned about him losing his parents to St. Mungo’s Hospital. He also met Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. 

Harry was learning about Pureblood culture. It was a lot to take in that he was able to become a Lord of his house. He would need to wait until he was fifteen to do so. Until then, he was trusting in Severus to handle things. Still, they visited Gringotts. The goblins there loved the polite little boy that learned every name given. Harry tried learning all he could each place they went to. 

Finally, towards the middle of July it was time for Severus to go back to Hogwarts to get ready for the new year. Harry was nervous but excited. Severus told him that the school was a huge castle and he would have to be careful as he explored. Severus also told him that the house elves had made a room just for Harry in his quarters so they would remain close to each other.

Once they arrived, Harry met the house elf, Mipsy. Severus had called her and asked her to watch over, and help Harry when he wasn’t available. Mipsy let out a squeak, as the small human barely taller than her gave her a hug and was so polite. Harry was growing a bit now. With the help of good food several times a day plus the potions Severus was giving him, he was starting to look like a six year old. 

When July 31st hit, Harry woke up and began his routine as if it were any other day. For most of the day, everyone else did the same. Until Severus grabbed him to go to lunch in the Great Hall. This was unusual as Mipsy often brought them lunch in their quarters. 

“SURPRISE!” 

Harry was nearly overwhelmed by the shout. Once it calmed down, he realised that, not only were the professors were there, but many of his new friends and their families. It seemed a new family, the Weasleys, had been invited to join as well. Harry found out that four of them were near his age. Ron was his age, Ginevra (who insisted she was Ginny) was a year younger. Then Fred and George, the twins, were two years older and already a menace. Molly Weasley, their mother, was surprised when Harry was able to tell them apart, until Harry explained that they had slightly different auras. 

He also met Percy who was starting Hogwarts that year. There was also Charlie, who was starting his sixth year. Everyone was excited as Charlie was an amazing Quidditch Seeker for Gryffindor. Harry was a little sad since he wouldn’t be able to fly at all while at Hogwarts. The last and oldest Weasley child, Bill, had just graduated and was beginning training to be a curse breaker. Harry also met Arthur, who promptly, after finding out Harry was raised by muggles, asked Harry what the purpose of a rubber duck was.

After introductions went all around, Harry was told it was time for presents. Luckily, he couldn’t see all the sad faces when they learned this was the first time he even knew it was his birthday. Harry did notice the slight shift in the room, but that disappeared quickly as began to open presents. Draco and Severus helped him, telling Harry who each package was from. He received books in braille, also lots of sweets and chocolate. He quickly pulled on the jumper from Molly. It felt so warm and he was told the colour was green to match his eyes.

Lastly, Severus excused himself saying he needed to go grab Harry’s gift from another room. When he returned, Harry heard several gasps.

“Harry, this is Roxie. She is a magical seeing eye dog. She is a pitbull and has greyish blue fur. Don’t be scared, over the next few weeks you will be learning how to work with her. Because she is magic, she is very smart and can also grow very large to protect you if needed.”

Harry ran over to Severus and Roxie, able to see the dog’s magic aura as well. 

“Thanks Daddy, her aura is pretty too. Hi Roxie, can I pet you?”

Severus’s heart nearly exploded as this was the first time Harry had called him anything but Severus or Sev. Everyone else had a smile or awwed at the cuteness. Roxie pushed her head into Harry’s hand, causing Harry to giggle as her nose was a bit wet. Harry excitedly pet her soft fur loving, how it felt. For her part, Roxie sat still until Harry went to sit down. Then she moved over and laid her head in his lap.

As the day went on, Harry had fun playing games with the other children. Finally they had a huge dinner with tons of wonderful food. For dessert, the house elves brought out a giant cake made to look like Hogwarts. Slowly, his new and newer friends began to leave with their families. Many of them promised to write or try to visit as often as they could. Harry wished he wasn’t the only kid at Hogwarts right now. Soon the place would be packed with students rushing to and fro.

Harry and Roxie soon became pleasant fixtures in the halls of the school. Kids in each house would learn to love the polite young boy. Harry was known to give the best hugs and high fives. Other kids began to come to him for encouragement during stressful exams. Or to cry when they got a bad grade or broke-up with someone. It didn’t matter the house or the year, Harry and Roxie were just there for them.

Severus got used to bracing himself while entering his quarters after the last class of the day. Harry had taken to rushing and jumping at him in a hug. He tried hard to remain a stern teacher, but professors and students alike could see his softer side coming out. It was especially bad if Harry was with him in public. He just couldn’t help but smile as Harry told him about his adventures for that day.

Halloween came and went. It was somber, as Harry found out this was the day his parents died and how. Soon enough, Christmas was upon them. Harry couldn’t believe it as he got even more gifts this time. A beginner’s potion kit from Daddy. Another jumper from Molly. Draco sent him a detailed dragon miniature that was animated. More sweets and chocolate than he could imagine. Flitwick had sent him a training wand so he could start practicing before school. Various clothes and books were given by the other professors and friends.

The years began to fly by. Harry was becoming very proficient at wandering around the castle, with or without Roxie. Severus has taught him how to handle potions. He learned how to determine ingredients by smell and touch. Flitwick was showing him how he could sense spells coming at him and even taught him how to use that in a duel. Minerva checked on what he remembered of the visual world to help him with his transfiguration. Each professor gave up some time to make sure Harry would start school prepared. 

Harry himself was growing nicely. With great food and no longer needing potions to help, he had shot up and was of similar size to his classmates. During the summers, he and Severus would catch up on any movies that had come out during the year. Harry really liked Lord of the Rings, Star Wars, and all the superheroes. Daredevil was his favorite. And after listening to that one and reading some comics, Harry asked Severus if he could train like Daredevil. Severus consented and found a dojo that taught various martial arts. Soon, Harry was learning karate, kung fu, and muay thai. 

Harry was there as the older students began to graduate. First was Charlie, and then a year later was Nymphadora Tonks. He smiled as he remembered he was the only one allowed to call her by her first name. Fred and George (he was still one of the only ones who could tell them apart) had started the year that Tonks graduated. He was happy for all of his friends.

Finally, the summer of 2013 approached. Harry was turning 11 this summer and would finally get to go to Hogwarts as a student. With all his extra training, he was quite fit for a 10 year old. Harry was told to expect a lot this summer and became more and more excited. Severus told him that just before his birthday, he was going to get a surprise. Harry bounced around their home excitedly, waiting for his friends to arrive so they could play and plan out their summer.


	4. Exciting Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets ready for Hogwarts and has a nice summer with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said these would come out on Sundays, but seeing as I accidently uploaded this chapter once before, I figured it was only fair. So enjoy, I don't have anything written past this yet, but I hope to soon.

It was now a few weeks into summer holiday. Harry had just finished taking a walk with Roxie. It was time for lunch and today, Severus had promised to tell him more about the surprise this summer. It was quite hot as Harry was wearing athletic shorts and a tank top, his skin tanning under the summer sun. Making it back quickly, Harry found the house empty and decided to make lunch. Severus trusted him at this point to be fine for a few hours alone. Severus was often going off to buy more potion ingredients or to publish his latest findings in a potions journal.

Harry decided on a sandwich and crisps. Reaching in, he found the shelf with small bins on it. Each bin had a braille label indicating which deli meat was inside. Stopping on turkey, he then found the swiss cheese, tomato, and the mayo jar. He proceeded to make two sandwiches, knowing Severus would be hungry when he got home. Placing everything back, he set the dirtied knives in the sink and went to go find his favorite crisps (sour cream and cheddar). He sat and ate quietly, as music played in the radio, until Severus got home about 15 minutes later. 

“Hi Daddy, I made you a sandwich.”

“Hello flutterbat, thank you.” Severus, even after almost five years, couldn’t help but smile at the young boy who he loved as a son. 

“So, where were you?”

Severus walked over and sat beside Harry. “I was finalising some things over at Gringotts. That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about today. You know I adopted you legally through the muggle system and through the Ministry. However, there is something we could do that would make the bond even more familial. There is a ritual called a blood adoption that we can go do with the goblins. It would involve a potion I have been brewing that contains my blood. It would allow you to officially be my son in the eyes of Lady Magic. You would also take on some of my features and would be able to claim the Heirship of my houses. You may also gain a boost in your magic on top of the Potter line.”

“Wow, you really want to do that? What if you get married and have a kid?”

Severus kneels down to look Harry in the eye. “You will always be my son. We can make it official in front of the whole universe if you want to.”

Arms were quickly thrown around his neck, and Severus felt tears on his shoulder as he picked Harry up. “Yes, yes, yes, Daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you, Daddy!”

“I love you too, little bat.” Severus also had tears in his eyes, unable to hold back his emotions anymore. “We will go get this done two weeks before your birthday, ok. It needs done by then so you can get your full initial magic boost at eleven. The next boost comes at fifteen, when you can claim your title.” 

The weeks flew by with Harry getting more and more excited. He wondered what would change after the ritual. He didn’t want to lose his parents, but he also wanted to show his daddy too. He was all of theirs and he wanted it to show. He had already changed his name to Harry Potter-Snape. The morning came when they were to head to Gringotts. Harry rushed to Severus’s room.

“Daddy… Daddy wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up.”

Severus was up in an instant, although not happy about it. “Go back to sleep, Harry, it’s not till after lunch.”

“Buuut Daaaaad, I can’t sleep.”

Severus rolled back over and started snoring, causing Harry to huff in annoyance. Harry went to the kitchen to make breakfast, hoping the smell of food would wake the man up. Very soon, the smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast filled the house. However, it wasn’t until Harry made coffee that Severus was drawn from his room. Never let it be said that Severus was a morning person. After his cup of coffee though, he began to perk up and told Harry how proud he was.

They spent the morning training. After spending so much time training with Severus, Harry was as good as most third years in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. He was almost as good in Transfiguration and Charms as well. Severus had begun teaching Runes and Arithmancy, as well as how to duel. Harry’s mage senses allowed him to duel effectively despite being blind. Today was a simple lesson on Magic Theory. Severus did not want Harry tired for the ritual.

Lunch was a small but filling affair. They proceeded to change into nicer robes for going to see the goblins. Upon arrival at the Leaky Cauldron, Severus made sure to shelter Harry from anyone who paid them too much attention. The wizarding world did not yet know of Harry’s adoption, and Severus planned to keep it that way until Harry started school. They stepped quickly towards Gringotts and made their way inside the extravagant building. They were led to the Prince accounts manager, who had them sign some papers. They were then taken deeper into the bank until they were led through thick metal doors to an antechamber.

Harry was asked to strip, and though it took some convincing from Severus, he did so. Harry giggled as he felt cold hands paint runes onto his body. He was comforted that Severus was undergoing a similar process. Severus was led to what the goblins called the grounding circle where he would reach out with his magic to encompass Harry. Harry was led to the “rebirth” circle, and told to kneel. 

He was handed one potion to drink and then felt another poured over his head. The liquid felt thick and warm, although pleasant. At least at first, suddenly he felt hot and he could feel some shifting in his body. Harry then felt the comforting embrace of Severus’s magic. As he watched, the deep blue and black swirls of Severus magic wrapped around his body and slipped into his core. Harry sighed at the touch. As the ritual came to an end, Harry felt exhaustion slip over him. 

Severus caught Harry up in his arms. The ritual was complete and Harry was now his son in name and blood. Slowly changes began to work over Harry’s features. His hair became longer, silkier, and took on Snape’s deep black color. Parts of Harry’s face became more angular. As his eyes fluttered open, Severus was relieved to see Lily’s eyes still staring back at him. Harry now looked like more of a mix between Severus and Lily than Potter and Lily. Tears sprang to his eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’s neck. 

Seeing as it had gotten late, Severus decided they would come back after Harry’s birthday in order to get his school supplies. Upon exiting the bank, Severus apparated them back home for a quick dinner. They were both tired, so after a little bit of telly, Severus tucked Harry in. They had even more to do over the next two weeks before Harry’s birthday. Then the rest of the summer before he put his son on his first train to Hogwarts. Harry wouldn’t take the train every time, but the first time was special.

The next two weeks were spent training. Harry had improved greatly in both magic and martial arts at this point. Harry did get a surprise when Severus took them on a week long vacation to the beaches of Australia. Harry had never been on vacation or even felt a sandy beach on his toes. One day while walking with Severus and Roxie, Harry heard a strange voice almost like hissing.

“Sssstay awayssss, nassssty two legsss.”

“Who sssaid that?” Hissed out Harry without realising. 

“A ssspeaker… We are honored to meetsss a ssspeaker.”

Harry listened as there was no one around besides Severus. About five feet from Harry lay a tiger snake. 

“I am blind, are you willing to come clossser? What isss your name and do you know what kind of snake you?”

At this point, Severus noticed Harry was hissing, and then noticed the snake.

“Harry, that’s a tiger snake those are… Wait your a parselmouth, flutterbat? When? What? Stay back those are venomous.”

“Its ok, Daddy, I am talking to it. It’s talking back, can’t you understand it?”

“The tall one isss your ssssire, little hatchling. I have no name. I am a female, if you wish to name me I would come with you.”

“Dad, she says she wants to come with us, can she, please? She says she won’t bite.”

“Ok, Harry, and we can discuss names on our way home.” Severus was shaking his head. There was almost nothing he would deny Harry. 

As they went on their way, Harry ran through some names out of the books he had read. Finally, they settled on the name Nyoka. Nyoka became another permanent fixture around Harry either coiling around a neck or wrist or laying on top of Roxie. It took Harry a while to figure out he was not speaking english with the snake. Severus eased his fears about being able to speak, but asked Harry to try and hide it from Dumbledore once at school. With much groaning on Harry’s part, the week reached its end and they caught their international portkey home.

At midnight two days later, Harry glowed bright in his sleep as his first inheritance arrived. His 11th birthday was here and Harry barely fell asleep he was so excited. Purple, black, green, gold, and red magics swirled around Harry and became a part of his core. That night, he dreamt of two girls. It was strange, as he could actually see them as well as see their auras. 

One had long silky hair so blonde it was nearly white. The other had brown hair in a big bush of curls. The blondes eyes were like smokey quartz in color, while the brunette had eyes of amber and honey. Harry woke up before anything happened. Realising it was still the middle of the night, he laid back down to sleep. The blonde had an aura of deep green and silver. The brunette was a beautiful blue and black swirl.

Harry still woke up early, his energy high with excitement. Knowing Severus probably wanted to make him breakfast, Harry slipped off to take a bath. Afterwards, he sat in the library reading, waiting on Severus to come find him. Nyoka was laying loose over his shoulders, while Roxie had her head on his lap. Thanks to his heightened hearing, Harry heard Severus get up and start making breakfast. With that, Harry headed to the dining table.

Breakfast involved all of Harry’s favorites. Belgian waffles with chocolate chips and whipped cream. Bacon, hashbrowns, and cheesy scrambled eggs were all piled up on his plate. Harry ran over and hugged Severus as he wished Harry a happy birthday. Within moments after finishing breakfast Harry heard the floo roar to life. 

The first party guests were arriving. When he dashed into the family room, he noticed the familiar magic and scent of the Malfoys. Running up to hug Draco, Harry noticed that Draco’s aura was eerily similar to the girl in his dream. For now, he didn’t make anything of it. Instead, he turned and gave a hug to Auntie Cissa and Uncle Lucie. More guests started arriving, including the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Greengrasses, Notts, Parkinsons, and Zabinis. Luckily it was summer and they could have the party outside. 

The day was filled with laughter and the kids played many games out in the park. After lunch, they settled down to watch Harry open his gifts. More clothes were given as Harry was growing again. From Severus, he received a magically refilling Dicta-quill to help him write essays for school. Draco got him a modified typewriter that could type in braille for note taking. Most of the kids got him sweets. The elder Malfoys got him a wand holster for his forearm that would pop his wand into his hand when he snapped his fingers. It was also charmed to be invisible from sight while worn. 

He also received a cane for moving around without Roxie. It would change color to match his house once sorted. Another unique gift was a boot knife from the Parkinsons, specifically from Pansy who had a mischievous grin on her face. Harry knew Pansy had been taking weapons training classes same as him ever since finding out Harry was learning. 

Lastly, as they were cleaning up, an owl swooped down and dropped an envelope into his hands. This was it, his Hogwarts letter was here. After reading it, the large group made plans to go to Diagon Alley to shop for the next weekend. Slowly the adults returned home as the children decided to make this a slumber party. They stayed up late talking and playing games. Severus didn’t mind though. This was for Harry and that meant the world to him.


	5. Making Friends on Trains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train ride and welcome feast

Harry could barely contain his excitement. Today he was finally headed to Hogwarts, as a student at least. Harry had been staying there with Severus since he was six. He was all packed and ready. He and Severus were going to floo to the platform momentarily. They had gone to Diagon Alley last week to get his supplies.

 

Harry now had a beautiful cherry wand with dragon heartstring. He made sure it was tucked into the hidden holster on his wrist. They had been able to find most of his books in Braille and Severus simply charmed the rest like he had done to his personal library. He made sure to teach Harry the temporary version of the charm so that Harry might use the library at Hogwarts.

 

Other than that, he had a special trunk with seven compartments. Each compartment had a special purpose as well as an undetectable extension charm on it. The trunk also had an expanded hidden study where Harry could go if he needed some peace and quiet. One compartment was for his books, another held potion supplies. There was a compartment that could work as a sleeping space for both Nyoka and Roxie.

 

He had a wardrobe compartment. Inside were his school robes, a formal robes, some casual robes, and a plethora of muggle wear. Harry often enjoyed the mix of both wizard and muggle things. Lastly, he had three compartments for his various school supplies, as well as his many gifts from friends and family. He loved having so many people in his life, he treasured everything he was given. The trunk was linked to his magical signature, so no one else could get into it unless Harry let them.

 

Harry had also gotten a very special schoolbag. It was a messenger bag with and undetectable extension charm and a featherlight charm. There was another charm that meant whatever he was thinking of would be the first thing he grabbed in the bag. It had been expensive, but Daddy had told him he was worth it.

 

Finally, Severus came and collected Harry and his familiars. He shrunk Harry’s trunk and placed it in his pocket. Despite the fact that he would see Harry in several hours at the sorting feast, he was still emotional. Where had these five years gone? He had been so blessed for Harry to come into his life and thanked whatever Gods were listening every day. Now it was his boy’s turn to start at Hogwarts, and he couldn’t be prouder.

 

They went through the floo with Harry holding on to Roxie’s special leash. Since Harry had gotten her, they had taken muggle and magical guide dog lessons together. Now they were so in sync, Harry was able to navigate well even in unfamiliar areas. Honestly, Harry didn’t need her. Between his magic sense and his other senses kicking in hard, Harry rarely bumped into things or got hurt. However, there was no way he was giving up Roxie. There was the added bonus of others underestimating him as well.

 

Harry felt Draco approaching his backside. Spinning quickly, he pulled the blond into a fierce hug.

 

“Merlin, Harry. How do you always know I am there?”

 

“You’re not as quiet as you think you are, Drake. Also, your magic is more noticeable since your birthday last week.”

 

They had not been able to celebrate on Draco’s birthday. The party had been the weekend before. Now as Harry pulled back he again noticed his friend’s core. It was now fully identical to the girl in Harry’s vision. Harry wondered what that was about and swore to ask Drake on the train. He was learning to trust in his magic senses after all, and auras were unique to each person.

 

The train whistle blew, letting everyone know it was time to board. Harry turned back to Severus hugging him. Severus hugged back not caring if his students saw. Severus was still a stern teacher, but everyone knew that when it came to Harry, he was a big softy. Severus didn’t care as long as his students respected him and learned what he was teaching. Severus then gave his godson a hug. Draco was just finishing his goodbyes to his own parents. 

 

With that, Harry grabbed Roxie, made sure Nyoka was still fine around his neck, and tugged Draco towards the train. He wanted to find a car without their friends so he could ask Draco about his aura. They couldn’t find an empty one, but they found one with a single person inside. Draco told Harry it was a bushy, brown haired girl. Harry, however, was seeing a familiar blue and black swirling aura. No way this was a coincidence.

 

“Excuse me, may we sit here? Everywhere else is to full for my seeing eye dog. I’m Harry by the way, Harry Potter-Snape, and the pretty one here is Draco Malfoy.”

 

Draco blushed as the girl looked up at them.

 

“Um sure, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you. Wait.. Seeing eye dog? Harry Potter! My word you’re famous! Wait, you’re blind? I’ve read all about you in Hogwarts: A History, as well as a few others. None of them mentioned you being blind though.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Those books are rubbish. Not a single one of those authors has ever spoken to me. Please don’t make a big deal, I’m just Harry, ok. I really don’t like being famous for watching my parents be murdered when I was a baby. Honestly, it was my mum’s sacrifice that defeated the Dark Lord, I was one year old for Merlin’s sake.”

 

Hermione looked sheepish and nodded. She then looked more sheepish when she realised Harry couldn’t see her nod.

 

“Right, sorry, it’s just I am muggleborn and I have been reading non-stop to try and learn as much as I can.”

 

“That is ok. Just keep it in mind please. I need to talk to Draco about something, and well now that I have seen your aura I need to talk to you as well. I want to cast a spell though so we have some privacy.”

 

“Oh magic, lets see it then.”

 

Harry snapped his fingers bring the wand to bear on the door. “ _ Secretum Clipeo. _ ”

 

He saw his magic form a barrier around the door. The other two gasped at the ease of his spellcasting.

 

“Now, before I get to the main point and my question for Drake, I should explain a few things. Yes I am blind. It has been kept out of public view for my own sake. Also, aside from my other senses being heightened, I have magic senses. I can see magic and magical auras. I can hear magic, taste it, feel it, and smell it. Don’t give me that look, Drake. Yes, that is how I always know you are coming up behind me.

 

“The reason I mention this, is all three of us have had our eleventh birthday inheritance. That causes a person’s aura to fully develop. The thing is, when I got my inheritance, I had a vision of the future. It was myself and two women living happily together. In the vision I could see their auras. Those two auras are sitting here with me.” 

 

Harry turned to Draco and took one of his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together.

 

“Dray, is there something you have been hiding from me. You know you can tell me anything. We are best friends.”

 

Draco’s mind was reeling. Could he really trust Harry and this girl with his deepest secret? He had been hiding this from his father for a few years now. He thought his mother might have some idea. She had caught him dressing up in his room that one time. Also, this girl was supposed to be there with Harry and, wow, him in the future. He trusted Harry more than anyone, even Uncle Severus. Looking into Harry’s eyes, and glancing over at the confused look on the girl’s face, Draco took a deep breath.

 

“I… I, oh Harry, I’m scared.”

 

Harry grabbed Draco into a quick hug. “You can trust us. Right Hermione?”

 

“Well, I am a bit confused, but you two are my first magical friends. Also, if I heard you right, we all have a future together of some sort. This is all kind of a lot. I promise though, I won’t judge or tell anyone.” Hermione laid a comforting hand on Draco’s arm.

 

Draco visibly relaxed, although his face was still apprehensive. 

 

“I just don’t know what to do. This isn’t really acceptable in Pureblood circles. Not that I buy into the Blood Purity stuff some of the houses spout off. I don’t know if Father will be able to handle this without disowning me. Merlin, I’m stalling. I don’t feel right being a boy. I don’t like being Draco, or dressing as a boy. I hate that I am going to be in the boys’ dorm, and have to wear the boys’ uniform. I...I want to be a girl.” By now Draco was crying into Harry’s hoodie and both Harry and Hermione hugged him tight.

 

“Dray, it’s ok, you’re just transgender. It is actually something the muggle world deals with quite a bit, although many can still be right prats about it. Would you like us to use female pronouns for you, at least when we are alone. Also, do you have a name picked out that you like better? 

 

“I think we should tell Da. He could help you, I bet, if you really want to change. Otherwise, you are going to go through boy puberty. If your dad can’t love you as his child, and only cares about having a male heir, well Da and I will take care of you. If Uncle Lucie can’t accept how wonderful you are, then he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“Um… Yeah can we talk to Uncle Severus tonight. I am sure we will be in Slytherin, but if not then we can always ask our Head of House for time to see him. Also, please if it just us, c-call me Cecilia and use female pronouns please. I-I don’t know when I will be ready to actually show her to everyone, but I trust you both.”

 

Hermione chimed in. “I can try teaching you about more girly things. I mean I’m not great at girly stuff but we can practice. There was a girl in my muggle primary school who is trans. She was my only friend there, but I know what you are going through Cecilia.”

 

Harry had an idea. “Cecilia, would you like to look a bit more like a girl for the rest of the train ride. No one has to know you are a Malfoy.”

 

“C-c-can I really? I would love to.”

 

With that Harry started on some charms he had read about and practised at home. First, he lengthened Cecilia’s hair until it fell half way down her back. He asked Hermione if she had an extra headband for Cecilia to use. Then Harry transfigured her clothes so she was in a cute green blouse, black skirt, leggings and mary jane’s. Then with one last wave, he cast a light makeup charm. Nothing heavy, just enough to turn the already androgynous face more feminine. When he was done, Harry could feel both their eyes on him.

 

Cecilia pulled a mirror out of her bag and took a look. She gasped as she saw the pretty girl looking back at her. “Harry, h-how?”

 

“Yeah, we are first years, how did you do something that complex already.”

 

“Well, my father is one of the professors at Hogwarts. I have been there every year since I was six. Also, Da has been training me. I also have an eidetic memory, and have perfect recall. Add to that my ability to see magic, and I not only remember every spell I have read or heard, but I can direct my intent a bit better as well.”

 

“Wow,” came two feminine responses.

 

“Well girls, what shall we do the rest of the way?”

 

So the three settled down and talked about everything from muggles to quidditch. Cecilia may want to be a girl but she still loved quidditch. Harry and her had been to a few matches. It made Harry sad that he would never really get the chance to fly. Maybe Cecilia could fly him around on her broom. Soon enough, it was time to switch into their school robes which made Cecilia nearly cry. Harry vowed they would talk to Severus that night and see what could be done. 

 

~ **B.E.E.** ~

 

Harry was enjoying the Welcome Feast. Both him and his girls had ended up in Slytherin. This gave them all easy access to his da. Tonight, after Da’s welcome speech, which Harry knew by heart, Harry would bring Cecilia to her Uncle Sev. He was sure Mia would come as well. The three of them were laughing at Dumbledore’s little speech before the food had appeared. 

 

Harry loved having magic senses. As the food appeared, he had sensed rush of magic that brought the food up from the kitchens. Also, sitting between his girls, Mia’s magic smelled of books and peppermint, Cecilia’s was like sea air and how it smelled just before a thunderstorm. Both were amazingly calming for him. 

 

While, he was being sorted, he and the hat had a interesting conversation about where Harry should go. Once the hat announced Slytherin, Harry felt a painful spike of angry magic coming from the teacher’s table right behind him. He had taken his seat before turning his head to the table. His father’s magic swirled around the him in pride. However, two seats over, the old coots magic was sparking off the man in rage.  _ Good, let the old man fester. _ With that thought, Harry served up food for Mia and Cecilia before serving himself and tucked into the delicious food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Yule


	6. New Girl and the Slytherin Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia gets to be herself and Harry shows his power.

After the feast, Harry and his girls moved to follow the prefects down to the dungeons. Harry knew the way of course, but it was tradition. He kept a strong hold on Roxie’s leash while listening to Hermione ramble excitedly. Harry figured he would have acted similarly if this was his first time in the castle. Soon enough, they were at the door leading into the Slytherin common room. The prefect gave a short speech about making sure no other houses learned the password. Harry knew from experience that the door would open when he used parseltongue as well.

 

Once they were inside, everyone gathered to listen to Professor Snape. He reminded them that outside their common rooms and dorms, they needed to present a united front. Any conflicts would be kept to the confines of the dorms. The rivalry with Gryffindor could become especially vicious. Slytherin got on just fine with most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws though. Their Head of House informed them to pay attention to the older students and the bulletin board in the common room. Lastly, he mentioned that each student would be receiving a private health check over the next couple of weeks and that his door was always open for emergencies.

 

Harry waited for his dad to move towards his office before following. He dragged Hermione and Cecilia with him and entered the room right behind Severus. “Hey Dad, guess what.” 

 

Severus didn’t turn around just yet. “Yes flutterbat?” 

 

“Daaa-aaad! My friends are here.”

 

Severus smirked at his son’s mild embarrassment. “And why would that be? Hello, Draco.”

 

Harry blushed a little. “Um you see, well you remember the dream I had for my eleventh birthday. I found the two I dreamt about.”

 

Severus was quiet for a moment taking that in. He remembered the talk the two had after Harry woke from the dream. So this Hermione was one of his son’s soulmates. “So Miss Granger here is one of your soulmates. Who is the other?”

 

“C-can you close your eyes, Dad?”

 

Severus raised an imperious eyebrow but did as Harry asked. He could feel Harry’s magic moving through the room and was quite curious as to what was happening.

 

“Ok you can open your eyes, Dad.”

 

Severus did as instructed and glanced at his son. Harry indicated he look where Draco was standing. When he did, his jaw nearly dropped. Where his godson had been standing was now a lovely girl. “What? I don’t…”

 

“Hi, Uncle Sev, um…surprise. I know this is a shock but I swear it is me. Looking like this makes me so happy. Please help, Uncle Sev, I’m scared what Father will do. I want this to be permanent.”

 

Severus could tell his gods-goddaughter was close to a panic attack and tears. He stepped forward quickly and took her into his arms. “Of course I will help you Dra...well, what should I call you now?”

 

Cecilia was breathing in the comforting scent of her godfather, slowly calming down. “C-celilia.”

 

“Do you want to remain like this, Cecilia? I have a plan if you do, at least until I can brew some potions for you.”

 

“YES!” Cecillia looked bashful at her outburst, “I mean yes, please. Can I room with Hermione?” 

 

“That shouldn’t be a problem. In fact, I bet Hogwarts already sensed this from you and set it up that way. We will have to tell the house in the morning. No one should give you any hassle, at least not the Slytherins. Now, stay here for just a moment.” Severus slipped from the room and returned moments later with a box. Inside was a simple heart pendant on a silver chain. “Harry, can you infuse this with magic to affect the required changes for Cecilia. It should lengthen her hair, change her body shape and alter her voice slightly. We will get female robes for you next weekend, for now I am sure Hermione would be willing to share.”

 

So Harry did as asked. Once he was done, he dropped the glamours on Cecilia. Severus placed the chain around her neck and they watched as she shifted into her prefered form. “I will be making you gender changing potions soon but it might take a while to make it permanent.” More tears sprang into her eyes at these words, but they were tears of joy and the three others in the room quickly surrounded her in hugs. She yawned tiredly, and Severus shooed them off to bed. Sure enough, Cecilia shared a room with Hermione. Hermione let her borrow a nightgown and soon they were drifting off to sleep after slipping into the same bed. Harry found himself in a room by himself as there was now on odd number of boys in Slytherin. This didn’t bother him so much as it allowed him to explore without a nosy roommate. He drifted off thinking of all that had happened that day.

 

Morning came swiftly and each child woke to start their morning ablutions. Cecilia found the necklace worked so well she had to sit to pee. It also felt nice to scrub her new body clean. She had the slightest budding on her chest, although Hermione had more, and found out quickly just how sensitive she was.  _ ‘Merlin, I can’t believe I get to be a girl now. This is incredible.’ _ Finally, she and Hermione moved to the common room where they found Severus was gathering everyone. They spotted Harry and moved over to join him. A few more straggled in before Severus called them all to attention.

 

“I know for the older students this is a bit unusual. However, last night a student came to me with a problem. Now I expect us all to stand by this student as it was a brave step for them to be who they feel they are. Please allow me to introduce…” He waved Cecilia up to the front, “... Cecilia Dorea Malfoy. Now it doesn't matter who she was, all that matters is she is still the person many of you are friends with and she could use your support. She is also my goddaughter and the soulmate of my son, Harry. I better not hear of anyone treating her poorly or the consequences will be dire, and that is after Harry gets ahold of you. Off with you all to breakfast. Schedules will be handed out then.”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B.E.E.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

The next week flew by for the three Slytherins. They were quickly becoming fast friends, others in their year began to join them for study sessions and at meal times. Their circle of friends began to include Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott from the Slytherins. Hermione told Harry that one Pansy Parkinson was constantly glaring at the three. Cecilia informed them that Pansy had been raised to pursue a rich heir, and had her sights set on Draco since they were younger. Obviously, Cecilia’s reveal had thrown the girl for a loop. The three decided to pay close attention to Pansy in case she tried something.

 

Eventually their year realised that Harry and Hermione were the smartest in their classes. This caused their study group to swell with new students and by Thursday, they had a collection from each house. From Ravenclaw, they had Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, and Mandy Brocklehurst. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Sally-Anne Perks and Megan Jones rounded out the Hufflepuff students. The Gryffindor group was the smallest consisting of three students; Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Neville Longbottom. Those three faced the ridicule of their house to hang out with them. Lavender and Parvati felt it was worth it once they discovered Cecilia’s curiosity for fashion and more ‘girly’ things.

 

It was Friday that brought them their first bits of confrontation. By now, Cecilia’s decision to live as she felt had passed around the school. She had received a few nasty glares but no one had said much. Harry often let Nyoka hang out around her shoulders and people seemed to realise that she was under Harry’s protection. On Friday, they were headed to lunch and Harry had left Nyoka to hunt for a meal. A certain redhead wearing Gryffindor colors decided this was the time to strike.

 

“Oi! Potter! Why’d you go gettin’ yourself sorted with the slimy snakes. You were supposed to be in Gryffindor and my best mate. I bet that’s why Malfoy’s a girl now, he’s trying to trick you. They’re all dark, Death Eater wannabes anyways.”

 

Harry spun around, pushing Cecilia and Hermione behind him. “Who in Merlin’s name are you? I don’t know you, and it’s Potter-Snape. Now apologise to Cecilia,  **_she_ ** is merely being  **_herself_ ** .”

 

“I’m Ron, Ron Weasley, can’t you see that.”

 

“Are you a complete dunderhead? I am blind, and if you are a Weasley, you should know that as I have known several of your older brothers. Now, are you going to apologise or not.”

 

Ron started sputtering. “W-what, I thought they were just pulling a prank. Of course I’m not saying sorry to that slimy git, he…”

 

Ron’s words cut off as he was slammed into the wall behind him. The crowd that had gathered gasped as Harry hadn’t even moved. They all winced as they heard a crack come from the redhead’s leg as it hit the wall. “ **_SHE_ ** is my soulmate, you piece of dragon dung. Leave me and my girls alone. You are not worth my time.” With that, Harry spun and offered an arm to both girls. He didn’t care when he dropped his magic and the boy screamed as he fell on his broken leg. The next instance came when they arrived back in the common room. His girls had dragged him to a corner seat to work on Transfiguration homework. Suddenly, he felt a shift in magic in the room and threw up a shield to catch the spell headed for Cecilia’s back. He tasted the intent of it and went livid. Bursting to his feet, he surveyed the room. “PANSY PARKINSON, did you seriously just throw a bone-breaking curse at my soulmate.”

 

He sensed the girl approach and stop a few feet away. “What if I did? What is the poor, blind Potter going to do about it?”

 

Harry felt several more stand up. He knew this was coming. Slytherin had its own court and ranking and he was the son of their Head of House. One of the boys approaching spoke up. “Yeah Potter, what are you going to do, daddy’s boy? Gonna run to daddy, gonna cry?”

 

Harry let an evil grin cross his face. “No, but thank you for speaking up, Yaxley. I knew this was coming so I guess it is time for me to take my rightful place. I challenge you to a duel, right now. If I win, I am the new prince of Slytherin. If you win, I will ask my father to ask for a resort.” 

 

Astin Yaxley looked at the first year in front of him. He was a fourth year and set to replace the king next year. He also knew that if he refused this challenge, he would look weak and lose the respect of his house. However, he did not like the confidence he was feeling from the boy in front of him. Despite knowing Harry was blind, it was unnerving the way he could unerringly look you right in the eyes. He gulped and steeled himself. “I accept.”

 

Harry’s wand was in his hand in an instant and he told the girls to get to safety. Just as he felt them move off, he also heard the first spell cross the other boy’s lips. He quickly grasped the spell in his own magic throwing it back at the other boy. Yaxley barely dodged it with a yelp of surprise. Harry decided to end this quickly. He began throwing constant hexes and jinxes out of his wand, he also threw a few darker hexes his dad had taught him wandlessly and wordlessly with his left hand. Soon enough, the fourth year was on the ground panting, his side stinging from a cutting hex and his leg broken. Harry was pointing the boys own wand in his face. “Do you yield?”

 

“Y-yes, yes I yield. I yield.”

 

Harry felt his girls walk up beside him as he handed Astin’s wand to a prefect. The prefect led Astin away to the Medical Wing where they would tell a convincing story to Madame Pomfrey. The rest of the room was silent as Harry led the girls back to their table and picked up his homework as if nothing had happened. “Oh Pansy, don’t think I have forgotten you. As punishment, anytime someone says your name you will bark like the pug you are. So mote it be.” The magic of Hogwarts itself listened and enforced this appropriate punishment. Harry just smiled. It would be good to be the prince.


End file.
